As an electronic device having a camera, a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “Laptop PC”) described in Patent Document 1, for example, is known. The camera of the Laptop PC is controlled by a personal computer CPU and photographs a user in front of a display panel (display) or the like.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-21259